


The Titillating Teddy Bear Triad

by livrelibre



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Plushophilia, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would merge into one mass of limbs and plush, like Voltron but cuddlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titillating Teddy Bear Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We all got in tune](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4441) by gloss. 



> For kink_bingo plushie/furry square. Lyrics from Elvis Presley’s Teddy Bear. Unbetaed; concrit welcome. ETA: Also this totally owes a debt of inspiration to gloss' [We all got in tune](http://gloss.dreamwidth.org/75812.html) from last kink_bingo, which you should read and which I love. I reread it just now and realized this is basically a remix.

Wendy stumbled out the door that morning to put a stop to a gang of Fxales’hes who were trying to corner the market on !!! (the drug, not the symbol, though the side effects did include a worrying uptick in unbridled punctuation, at least by Middleman standards). She stumbled back in hours later to find Lacey still slumped at her workbench in the teddy bear suit, now in front of a quarter-empty bottle of Jack instead of a cup of coffee. Not good. This was a serious creative block then. The suit nearly always worked for Lacey--something about being big, cuddly, innocent and open to childish wonder, she'd said once. It couldn't hurt that the whole thing was like a big giant self-hug. And if a whole day in the suit hadn't pulled Lacey out of the funk she'd been in, then extreme measures were needed.

"Hey Lace. No joy on the installation?" Wendy took a swig out of the bottle and idly petted Lacey's plushy side. That last bit went without saying--the string meant to represent the tangled web of modern life was more of a limp noodly heap in front of the mannequin parts Lacey had spread out in the morning and not a one of them looked any more connected than they had been hours ago.

"Hey Dub Dub," Wendy said, flopping a paw in Wendy's direction. A more disconsolate giant teddy bear Wendy had never seen; it was practically a crime. "No, I just can't get it going."

"You want a jump start?"

"Ice cream and Gutwrencher 3?" Lacey wrinkled her nose.

"Not me, you. Puppy Pile?"

Lacey brightened, looking so hopeful Wendy was tempted to start the operation right then. "Yeah."

Operation Puppy Pile was definitely called for. Wendy could use it herself; the Fxales’hes hadn't taken kindly to the interruption of their trade and she'd had to pull out the Wuhan Thumb of Death, which was harder than you'd expect on everything in her body besides her thumb.

"All right!" Wendy clapped her hands decisively and headed for the door. "I'll get Noser and you get ready."

She poked her head out into the hallway. "Noser!"

Noser was parked near the elevator with his guitar as usual.

"Wendy Watson. What time is it?" he said with his usual good cheer, like he hadn't seen her a minute ago and asked her how long this had been going on. Or like her appearance was always an unexpected bonus.

"It's the midnight hour."

"That's right and what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna let the love come tumbling down. Puppy Pile in ten?"

"You know it."

Wendy popped back in. She made it a point not to watch Noser store his guitar in whatever interdimensional pocket he kept it and all the song lyrics in; it would destroy the mystery (though she might eventually get Ida to check on whether Noser was visiting from Planet Chill; after the ventriloquist prodigy childhood Noser'd had not to mention her day job, she'd believe anything was possible). Anyway she wanted to shower off the Fxales’hes and put on Puppy Pile-appropriate attire before they settled in.

Lacey had dropped the futon and set up everything (she was literally an artist with those paws, having spent so much time in it), and Noser was lounging against her in the nest of blankets by the time Wendy made it back down in her old paint-stained shirt and panties and joined them in the little nest they had made. Noser had already stripped himself down to boxers (Lacey may have been an artist but buttons were impossible without opposable thumbs).

Operation Puppy Pile had begun in art school, shortly after Lacey had discovered that the fursuit set free her creative side. Wendy had also discovered she was more creative and relaxed in that drowsy space after she'd just come and one night, after a bottle of tequila, they found that combining the two worked for them both. Wendy found that as much as she liked getting off with Lacey in the flesh, the plush suit turned her on even more, and Lacey felt the same.

Noser had walked in on them one night in search of coffee. Though he wasn’t so much into the sex, he was no stranger to projecting himself through another body and he liked a good cuddle. He just tipped his chin up and asked “Baby let me be your lovin teddy bear?” and now, every now and then, in case of creative block (or just after-Art Crawl fun or stress relief or heating-related emergency or simple touch-need) they got together for Operation Puppy Pile. They would merge into one mass of limbs and plush, like Voltron but cuddlier.

Noser held out the bong in his hand, sweet scented smoke drifting from his mouth.

"You started without me? Reprobates."

"Don't worry Dub Dub. There's enough to go around."

Lacey took a hit off the bong Noser was holding for her. Wendy leaned down to let Lacey shotgun her, draping herself like a rag doll over the firm and plushy concavity of her belly and catching Lacey's lips, tasting whiskey and smoke. Lacey breathed into her, smoke tickling Wendy’s insides. Wendy felt her head lighten and her skin tingle, every fiber of the suit imprinting itself on her skin as the smoke filled up her lungs. She felt more than heard Noser's pleased rumble at her side as she rocked her hips against Lacey lazily, running her hands over the rounded belly and burying her fingers in plush softness. Lacey hummed as Wendy pulled off and rested her forehead against Lacey’s while she held her breath.

Wendy knew Lacey couldn’t feel much through the suit, no sensation but Wendy’s forehead against hers but that was enough, that and the feel of Wendy’s weight holding her down, pushing against her to take her own pleasure. By contrast, Wendy was feeling everything--the sweet burn of the smoke held in, the softness of Lacey’s furry form tickling every part of her, the damp warmth of Lacey’s skin and the tickle of her hair, the weight and size of her sprawled underneath Wendy--supporting her and giving her something to push against and filling up her arms. It was like hugging the whole warm and fuzzy world.

Noser put the bong away and snuggled up on Lacey’s right side, his hands passing over Lacey’s fur, stroking down Wendy’s back, tangling in their hair like he was testing the texture of everything within reach. Wendy blew the smoke out to the other side and looked down at Lacey’s blown pupils, circling her hips for more friction. Lacey grinned up at her with uncomplicated fondness.

“Starting to hit, Dub Dub?” She reached up to draw a ticklish paw down the side of Wendy’s face and Wendy leaned into the touch, eyes half-closed.

“Yeah, you feel so good.” She could feel the wetness of her panties spreading and dampening the fur underneath her and imagined the humid enclosure of Lacey’s body in the suit, all the softness of her contained within that fuzzy exterior.

Noser sprawled up from Lacey’s side and slipped in behind Wendy, adding his hot weight and pushing her down into the firm and fuzzy surface of Lacey’s belly. “I know how we can make that even better.”

He settled on Lacey’s legs, drawing Wendy’s shirt off and stroking firmly along her back and down her arms, meeting Lacey’s paws travelling down. Wendy lost herself for a moment in the sensation and feel of skin and fur on her and then felt Lacey’s great paws join Noser’s in stroking up her front, cradling her breasts for a moment and then tickling the tips as they slid up around her neck.

“Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere,” Lacey quoted as they closed her throat in a firm flesh and fur embrace and rocked her gently forward. “Oh let me be your teddy bear.”

“Baby let me be around you every night, run my fingers through your hair and cuddle me real tight,” Noser quoted back. Wendy didn’t need to see his eyes to see their delight reflected in Lacey’s.

Wendy laughed softly as Noser pressed her down flat into Lacey, stretched out lazily between them and sighed as she felt Lacey’s paws leave her and slip around to stroke Noser if the pleased purr he gave as he nipped at her ear was any indication. She was cocooned in warm sweaty flesh at her back and soft fur at her front, and she snuggled in as her hips kept rocking. It was like being safe in bed and tucked up with not only her favorite teddy but both her best friends--even better because the sex was a heady, warm, uncomplicated goodness and comfort, winding her up and soothing her down at the same time. She could feel her orgasm building, not a sharp urgency but a steadily building warmth at the pit of her. Noser settled more firmly against her ass, rocking down, and Lacey pushed up and captured her lips in a warm kiss, urging her on until they finally sent her over the edge. She came in a burst of wetness against Lacey’s plush belly, warmth radiating out through all her limbs, and collapsed, cradled on all sides by fur and sweaty skin. As she started to drift, still feeling the soft plush of Lacey’s paws stroking along her skin and Noser’s hair tickling the nape of her neck, she couldn’t think of a better group hug or people to have it with.


End file.
